My Girlfriend Uchiha Sasuke
by pingki954
Summary: niat awalnya sih, Naruto pengen rebut perawannya Sakura, tapi kalau perawan Sasuke yang ia jebol kayak bagaimana, dong? NARUSASU canon cap. 1. maaf perawanmu aku ambil! eh perawan apa pejaka ya? bahasa bukan konsumsi anak kecil.


**My Girlfriend Uchiha Sasuke**

**PAIRING : NARUpingki #di hajar…NARUSASU**

**Rating : M bukan lemon, hanya kata-kata vulgar saja.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. maaf perawanmu aku ambil! Eh…Perawan, apa perjaka ya?**

Suara burung di pagi ini, sungguh menganggu tidur seorang pria yang ada di ranjang. Bukan hanya suara burung jadi masalah paginya, kayaknya ia ia juga lupa menutup jendela kamar, terbukti dengan sinar yang tidak di undang singgah di kamarnya, uh sungguh menggangu suasana di hari keberuntungannya. Naruto nama pria itu. mengutuk pagi hari ini.

Ia kembali menguap, air liur mengalir dari sisi bibirnya, sebenarnya ia seksi. Itu menurut salah satu wanita yang mengidolakannya. Tapi ia memang cukup tampan sebagai lelaki dewasa. Tubuh yang bagus dan warna kulit yang memang terkesan erotis. Ah, kenapa ia bisa narsis sepagi ini? Ia kembali mengelap bibirnya.

"Uum…"

Tunggu itu suara siapa? Bukan hantu, kan? Tapi menurut pengetahuan yang di milikinya hantu tidak keluar pagi hari. Mereka sudah di kasih waktu di malam hari. Jadi jangan suka korupsi dengan muncul di pagi hari.

"Eum…hnn…" Naruto mulai ketakutan dengan gerakan takut-takut ia mulai melirik kesamping, ada lelaki lain di ranjangnya.

Telanjang…

Terikat…

Dan… mulutnya tersumbat. Laki-laki itu mirip…

"S-sasuke! Ngapain kau disini?" dan ia sukses terjungkal kebelakang.

Kepalanya sakit. Ia tidak percaya jangan-jangan ia bermimpi. Naruto mengucek matanya, ia masih melihat Sasuke – tentu telanjang –

Ia kucek lebih keras, Sasuke tidak hilang juga. Namun, kemudian ia panik. Jangan-jangan Madara kembali hidup dan menyekap Sasuke di kamarnya.

"TEME! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu! Katakan! Katakan!" Naruto teriak sambil lompat-lompat tidak lupa juga mode sage hampir ia aktifkan, kalau tidak karena perasaan aneh di tubuhnya.

Sasuke – yang mulutnya masih di sumbat – melirik kesal pada si Naruto. Berapa parah sih ke bakaan-nya sekarang? Jangan bilang stadium akhir.

Naruto melirik tubuhnya sendiri, aneh kenapa ia polos kayak bayi? Ia dan Sasuke kenapa jadi telanjang begini? Otak sebiji jagungnya mulai mentransfer imformasi. Membuat ia mengap-mengap sendiri.

Ini tidak mungkin…

Tidak mungkin…

KYAA… TIDAK MUNGKIN!...

"Um…uh…" Sasuke memberi isyarat, mulutnya kaku sejak semalam ia sudah begini sepanjang malam. Pegal, tahu?

Naruto mendekat – memperhatikan lebih detail – Sasuke yang terikat di ranjangnya, biasanya Naruto hanya tahu Sasuke yang suka memperlihatkan dadanya, tapi kalau tanpa baju begini, ternyata Sasuke seksi juga.

Ais…! Tidak…tidak…otaknya kacau.

Pandangannya beralih kebawah, pada burung Sasuke yang tegak berdiri, 'bawaan pagi'

Punya Sasuke imut. Naruto cengengesan, tapi kemudian matanya melebar, mukanya membiru.

Apa yang ia bilang tadi? Punya sasuke imut? I-imut? Ia rasa otaknya sudah error.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya, kenapa dengan otaknya? Kenapa ia dan Sasuke berakhir seperti ini? Namun perhatiannya tercuri, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sasuke. Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan bagian bawah tubuh pria itu.

Tunggu?! Itu kalau tidak salah gulungan latihannya, kan?

Gulungan itu berada dalam lubang Sasuke.

**Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**! Apa? Apa yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke? Naruto menjambak rambutnya kembali. Frustasi.

"Sasuke?" ia panggil takut-takut. Sasuke hanya memberi tatapan—lepaskan mulut aku—yang segera di sadari Naruto, ia mendekat, kemudian mengambil kain yang menyumbat mulut pria itu.

Naruto menarik kain itu keluar, perlahan, sampai ia menyadari kalau kain tersebut, tak lain tak bukan adalah celana dalam miliknya yang sudah dua hari tidak ia cuci. Ia memandang Sasuke prihatin.

Celana itu basah karena air liur. Saking banyaknya, bahkan beberapa menetes kebawah, ia mengendus. Baunya aneh tapi entah kenapa membawa rangsangan pada hidungnya. Rasanya ia ingin menjilat.

Tapi kemudian ia lalu bergidik, di lemparkannya celana itu dengan tidak keprike-kolor-an.

"Baka. Keluarkan gulungan itu di tubuh ku." Membuat Naruto terperanjat, kemudian cepat-cepat kebagian bawah tubuh Sasuke, benda itu menancap dengan indahnya di situ. Benar-benar ketat, sepertinya tidak ada benda yang lain yang dapat masuk. Naruto benggon.

"Hey! Keluarkan cepat!"

"Ya…ya..bawel."

Ia pengang gulungan itu, tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak dapat juga di katakan kecil. Naruto menariknya namun agak sulit, akhirnya ia putar-putar benda itu.

Sasuke yang merasakan gulungan yang berputar dalam lubangnya mendesah.

"Naruto, hn…hng…" mendengar desahan Sasuke. Naruto makin semangat memutar-mutar benda itu. Sasuke makin keras mendesah, Naruto jadi terbawa.

Sungguh desahan yang indah, air liurnya menetes melewati bibir Naruto. Ia benar-benar terlena, bagian bawahnya perlahan berdiri dengan sempurna. Lalu ia sadar ia terangsang dengan temannya sendiri terlebih ia seorang pria.

"KYAAAAA!" Sasuke melirik tak peduli. Padahal sebentar lagi ia akan keluar deras. Tapi si baka itu malah menghentikan tangan nikmatnya. Uuh, ia pasti akan memukul wajah Naruto kalau tidak karena ia terikat.

Naruto pundung di pojokan, sambil melihat syok pada juniornya. Ia terangsang dengan laki-laki.

Laki…

Laki…

Laki…

Oh..tuhan perasaan ia normal, deh.

"Hey—Naruto cepat lepaskan! aku ingin segera mandi. Dobe."

Naruto yang lesu melirik Sasuke, kemudian tangannya mengambil shuriken yang berserakan di kamarnya, dengan tanpa melihat ia melempar shuriken tersebut, tepat pada tali yang mengikat tangan Sasuke.

Naruto syok. Ia menangkup kedua kakinya. Di otaknya berputar-putar suara desahan Sasuke, ia berusaha menyingkirkannya. Dengan memikirkan dada besar Tsunade.

Besar kalau dipegang pasti nikmat, benda itu juga kenyal…penis Sasuke juga kenyal…

Kyaaaaa! Ia masih menyukai perempuan!

Tunggu? Kenapa ini bisa berakhir begini? Perasaan semalam ia ada di pesta dan merencanakan niat licik untuk Sakura.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, dobe?!" Sasuke memandangi Naruto kesal, tapi langsung dibalas Naruto tak kalah kesal. Jangan ganggu otaknya yang sedang berpikir. Brengsek.

Sasuke berdecak, ia bangun dari ranjang kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi. Naruto kembali syok melihat Sasuke yang telanjang. Penisnya yang bebas ikut bergoyang seirama gerak jalannya. Naruto jelas melihat sedikit cairan bening di ujung junior Sasuke. Cairan itu melambai-lambai memanggilnya. Uh, Sasuke _**so sexy**_. Air liurnya menetes.

Sasuke menyeringai tahu Naruto memandangi tubuhnya sampai ia ngiler begitu. Ia berhenti kemudian berbalik arah dan berkacak pinggan, pinggulnya sedikit ia goyang. Hingga penis-nya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan berani.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat? Naruto-kuun." Naruto sukses menghantamkan kepala ke lantai. Sasuke kembali tidak peduli, ia dengan santai masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya lagi. Otaknya ia paksakan untuk mengingat kejadian semalam sampai tragedy pagi ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syuuuuuuuuuuu(suara rol diputar)

**45 menit sebelum kejadian**.

"Uh…uh…ah…ah…Naruto lebih cepat…" Naruto cengengesan, kemudian kembali mengenjot Sasuke lebih cepat.

Kyaaaa! Naruto syok...

Sorry…sorry…terlalu cepat. Ayo kita putar lagi.

Syuuuuuuuuuu(suara rol muncul lagi)

**65 menit sebelum kejadian**.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana ini?" Naruto stres, ia memang telah mencuri ramuan Tsunade, tapi sekarang ia takut untuk mempraktekkan pada Sakura, pasalnya wanita itu kan, muridnya si nenek itu. Jangan-jangan ia menyadarinya.

"Coba saja dulu." Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, ia dengan santai meminum jus tomatnya. Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Kalau semudah itu aku tak akan se panik ini teme sialan!" Sasuke hanya melirik tajam. Naruto malas meladeni, ia kemudian menuju tempat minuman, kemudian mengambil 2 gelas air, gelas satunya ia masukkan ramuan itu.

Kemudian terkekeh sendiri saat membayang Sakura yang erotis. Menerjangnya. Membuka baju dan mungkin mereka akan bergoyang di sepanjang malam. Aura mesum terpasang jelas di mimik wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan!" ia langsung memanggil perempuan berambut pink saat melihat Sakura melewatinya.

"Ada apa?! Jangan ganggu aku yang lagi sibuk."

"He…he…jangan jutek begitu dong. Aku Cuma ingin memberikan minuman ini kok Saku-chan."

Sakura hanya memandang dalam diam, saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, dan menerima minuman itu. Naruto bersorak.

Jantungnya berdetak ketika Sakura hampir meneguk minuman itu, tapi, dengan cepat seseorang merebut minuman ditangannya dan menyerahkan pada Sakura, kemudian menyeretnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sai pelaku kejahatan, hanya tersenyum palsu, terus menyeret pria ini.

"Kita harus menolong Kakashi-sensei. Dalam buku, katanya murid yang baik harus menolong gurunya."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?!"

Sai tidak peduli terus menyeret tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang bebas dari penyiksaan Kakashi-sensei langsung tancap gas menuju kembali ke tempat Sakura, ia hanya tidak mengerti. Padahal lagi pesta kemenangan, setelah Madara di kalahkan olehnya dengan jurus special '**Edo Tanse Harem No Jutsu'** yang membuat ninja tertua itu kehabisan darah dan **k.o.** seharusnya ia di biarkan bersenang-senang.

Tapi kenapa ia harus menolong Guru mesum no tiga, untuk mencari buku Icha-icha paradise edisi ke 4.

Konon katanya sebelum _Ero Sannin_ mati, guru pecinta kodok itu telah berhasil menyelesaikan edisi ke-4, jadi Kakashi langsung bersemangat untuk mencarinya. Gara-gara itu Sai dan dirinya jadi korban. Huh.. dasar menyebalkan.

"Saku-chan kau tidak minum dulu, kan?" Sakura menggeleng. "Nih" sakura menyodorkan satu gelas kepada Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum senang, ternyata Sakura menunggunya. Ah ia memang tidak boleh berhenti berharap.

Gelas yang di pegang ia usap-usap, tapi kemudian ia sadar. Gelas yang yang ada pada Sakura tidak ada bedanya dengan gelas yang berada di tangannya. Ia bingun. Gelas mana yang berisi obat perangsang ah, maksudnya ramuan.

"Sakura, ini benar gelas aku kan?"

"Maksudmu? Gelas manapun kan sama saja."

"Ah…ha…ha…kau benar." Naruto hanya cengengesan, benar-benar sial, sekarang ia hanya bisa mengandalkan keberuntungan. 'Semoga saja gelas itu benar'

"Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Naruto" Naruto langsung sumringan. Gawat kalau Sakura sampai curiga. Bisa-bisa ia patah tulang.

Sambil tertawa ia langsung meneguk habis minuman itu, "Mana mungkin Saku-chan." Suara Naruto di buat-buat, ia merasa tidak tenang saat melihat Sakura tersenyum. " Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ,ya. Terimakasih minumannya."

Naruto ingin mencegah kepergian Sakura, namun ia sekarang merasa aneh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Oh sial!

Ramuan itu malah ia yang minum sendiri. Dan yang lebih sial lagi, ramuan itu cepat sekali bereaksi.

Naruto bergegas keluar dari pesta itu, bisa gawat kalau ia berlama-lama di sini. Ia bisa memperkosa seluruh wanita yang ada di pesta ini.

Ah… juniornya berkedut-kedut. rasanya gatal ingin ngocok. Tapi ini masih di jalan haruskah ia coli di sini? Nanti ia bisa di cap sebagai si mesum jalanan. Nggak elit banget, walaupun ia memang mesum. Tapi tidaknya ia punya nama yang lebih keren dikit, dong.

Kalau gurunya saja punya nama keren sebagai _Ero sennin_ mestinya ia harus punya lebih keren lagi. Misalnya _Ero dobe_, wow keren banget kan. Tunggu dobe itu rasanya tidak oke deh. Ah…ia harus mencari nama untuk gelarnya. Biar nampak hebat.

Persetan dengan itu semua, hasratnya benar-benar harus di lepaskan sekarang. Kalau tidak ada orang anjing pun jadilah. Asal punya lubang.

Naruto yang sudah gelap dengan napsu, sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Matanya melirik kesan-kemari mencari mangsa. Ia benar-benar harus muncrat di tubuh seseorang sekarang, tidak boleh ditunda.

"Kau juga nggak suka pesta, ya?" Naruto jelas terkejut, dengan tepukan di bahunya, ia melihat kesamping, ada pria yang sangat di kenalnya. Tentu saja ia kenal. Sasuke teman yang sangat di sayangnya.

Ah gawat kenapa harus Sasuke yang muncul di saat seperti ini? tapi juniornya benar-benar butuh lubang sekarang. Terserah mau wanita apa pria, terserah Sasuke atau siapapun.

Sasuke hanya sedang sial saja karena berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Naruto tidak salah lho. Ini hanya kecelakaan saja.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya kearah Sasuke. Kemudian memeluk pria itu erat.

"He, kau mabuk." Naruto tidak peduli. Hidungnya terus mengendus-endus leher Sasuke. Aroma mint menyentuh pernafasannya. Bikin gairahnya meluap lebih tinggi.

Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel kemudian ia membopong tubuh Naruto.

Cukup berat juga, selain karena tubuh Naruto berat, Sasuke kadang-kadang juga merinding saat lidah temannya itu menjilat-jilat lehernya.

Ia menghela nafas kembali saat sudah mencapai pintu rumah Naruto. "Di mana kuncinya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah mengusap-usap dada Sasuke. Pria itu menepis tangan Naruto kemudian mencari kunci di saku celana milik Naruto.

"Uh… Sasu..good. kamu pegang dengan tepat…kocok…ayo kocok…kocok!" Sasuke menutup cepat mulut Naruto. Ia kesal, bagaimana kalau di dengar orang lain. Di kiranya benar, padahal ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh barang pria ini.

"Kuncinya mana." Ia benar-benar geram." Naruto cekikikan kemudian menunjuk keset kaki. Sasuke mengutuk dalam hatinya.

Lalu ia dengan susah melempar pria ini ke kasur. Tapi Naruto yang kuat ikut menarik tubuh Sasuke, sehingga menimpa tubuhnya.

Ia mengusap-ngusap punggung Sasuke, jarinya naik sampai di rambut jabrik milik pria itu, kemudian dengan kasar menariknya, leher jenjang Sasuke terekspos di depannya.

Lalu ia menjilat sepanjang garis leher pria yang ada di atasnya, bahkan ia mengulum penuh napsu jakun Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berusaha menjauhkan mulut Naruto dari lehernya, tapi pria itu semakin kuat menarik rambutnya sampai terasa sakit.

Akhirnya ia pasrah, ia menunggu sampai pria ini tertidur. Orang mabuk kan sebentar saja gilanya. Setelah itu orang itu pasti tertidur. Tapi Sasuke salah, pria itu malah membuka secara paksa bajunya, saat ia merasa susah menarik-narik baju Sasuke, dengan sedikit kekehan ia merobek bajunya menjadi dua.

Sasuke memberontak lagi, namun ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan Naruto yang langsung menganti posisinya. Ia menghimpit tubuh Sasuke di bawah tubuhnya.

Brengsek! Naruto benar-benar mabuk total. Sasuke menyesal mau mengantar pria ini.

Naruto masih terkekeh saat mengusap tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Niple-nya ia tarik seenak udelnya membuat pemiliknya merintih-rintih. Sasuke mulai menikmati pemainan ini ketika Naruto melumat bibirnya.

Ia menyukai saat Naruto membuatnya saling menukar air liur mereka. Rasanya nikmat ketika ia merasakan air liur orang lain dalam mulutnya. Dingin dan jorok menjadi satu dalam hasratnya.

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir dengan Sasuke kemudian ia menyusuri dada pria itu. Ketika ia bertemu dengan dada pria ini, ia mengeluarkan lidah dan menjilatnya, membuat puting itu semakin tegang dan bergetar, Naruto dengan sengaja menetes air liurnya ke atas dada Sasuke kemudian ia hisap kembali air liurnya sendiri beserta nipple Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu mencengkeram rambut pria itu. Sensasi yang di rasakan tubuhnya benar-benar hebat.

Namun Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan pria yang memberikan nikmat pada dadanya, berdiri dan entah kemana, kemudian ia kembali sambil terkekeh memperlihatkan beberapa gulungan latihannya. Sasuke mengerti dengan situasi ini. Ia harus segera kabur dari Naruto yang mabuk yang mungkin bakal menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai mainan.

"Ok cukup. Kau tidurlah."

Naruto kembali terkekeh, ho…ho…jangan harap bisa kabur dari Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, bersiap-siaplah kau Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto dengan sigap menarik tubuh Sasuke dengan masih memasang wajah cerianya, ia lempar tubuh Sasuke ke ranjang sempitnya dan ia juga melompat keatas tubuh Sasuke membuat pria itu harus berteriak ketika tubuhnya tergencet tubuh besar Naruto.

"Sakit dobe sialan!"

Naruto tidak peduli ia menarik tali tambang yang ada di pinggan pria ini, lalu mengikat kedua tangan pria itu, Sasuke langsung melempar tatapan tajam. "Lepaskan aku atau kau mati. Dobe!"

"Ayo bersenang-senang dan mati bersama Sasu-chan."

Sasuke mendecih, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang mabuk, Sasuke menghela nafas, berhenti memberontak. Padahal akan lebih enak dan nyaman kalau Naruto bercinta dengannya dengan normal, ia pasti akan membuat Naruto puas.

Ia tidak terlalu suka cara kasar, tapi. Ia benci harus mengakui pada Naruto kalau ia menyukai di perlakukan seperti ini oleh dirinya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah saat melihat Naruto membuka celananya. Pemandangan yang harus di akui akan meruntuhkan pertahannya. Ia rasa harus bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan Naruto yang pasti tidak akan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke pagi hari**

Naruto lagi-lagi menjambak rambutnya saat bayangan kejadian semalam terekam dan mengalir jelas dalam ingatannya, bisa jadi ia mabuk saat itu dan tidak sedar apa yang di lakukannya tapi ia tidak mau berbohong dengan tidak mengingat detail kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Bagaimana ia menjilat junior Sasuke dengan rakus seperti ia menjilat es batang, yang sering di belinya saat mengingat Guru si sannin mesum.

Bagaimana ia memasukkan celana dalamnya sendiri kemulut Sasuke, suka saat melihat celana itu masuk semua kedalam mulut pria itu, membuat celana itu basah dan suka saat melihat wajah Sasuke tersiksa. Kemudian ia akan saling menukar antara celana dalamnya dan juniornya kedalam mulut kecil Sasuke.

Bagaimana saat juniornya menembus lubang perawan Sasuke, denyutan di juniornya dan desahan tertahan pria itu, menambah gairah yang dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana setelah itu lubang pria itu ia ganjal dengan gulungan latihannya, uhhh membuat juniornya bangkit lagi.

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Duk…duk…!**

Naruto menghantam kepalanya di lantai, saat menjadari dirinya menjadi salah satu kaum-kaum yang aneh. Tapi…tapi ia masih suka kok saat melihat dada Stunade walaupun sudah tidak muda lagi alias kendor, ia juga masih suka mengintip Sakura mandi. Jadi ia bukan ho…hom…**o.**

"He! Berikan aku baju" Naruto menengok keatas, dan langsung berhadapan dengan barang yang sama dengan miliknya, ia menyentuhnya. Basah, karena habis mandi. Kemudian Naruto kembali syok saat tau ia sedemikian tertariknya dengan junior Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak. "Baju." Naruto menangkup mukannya. Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari pria itu Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil sendiri baju Naruto di lemari yang sama sekali tidak rapi. Ketika ia mengenakan baju itu ia melirik kearah Naruto yang masih menutup mukannya.

Sasuke kembali berdecak ketika baju itu terasa lebih besar dari tubuhnya, sejak kapan tubuh Naruto bongsor begitu? ia melempar celana yang di pegangnya ia tak akan mencobanya. Sasuke memegang pinggangnya sendiri. Kenapa jadi kecil begini?

"Aku akan membuat sarapan" Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang meninggalkan kamarnya, ia lagi-lagi syok saat melihat Sasuke tanpa celana. 'Oh tidak…kamisama tolong selamatkan otak hambamu ini'

**END**

**Aku binggung harus menaruh di genre apa fic ini…he…he… di humor aku nggak yakin bisa bikin kalian tertawa.**

**Ok ayo tinggalkan jejak kalian ^^**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang kesal pada Naruto yang cengengesan berbicara pada Sakura. Rasanya ingin menghajar pria itu. Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan waktu latihannya hanya untuk menemani pria ini ke pesta. Tapi melihat dirinya saja pun tidak.

Apa Naruto tidak sedar? Kalau bukan karena ia menyukai pria itu, ia tidak mungkin mau datang ke tempat seramai ini. Dan Naruto malah mau menjebak si Haruno itu, tau begitu kemarin ia tidak mau membantunya mencuri ramuan di Kantor Hokage.

Sial ia merasa di bohongi oleh si dobe. Kemarin Naruto bilang ramuan itu untuk keperluan latihannya. Sialan…NARUTO BRENGSEK!

"Hey Sasuke. Kau nganggur kan? Ayo bantu Kakashi-Sensei." Sai yang baru datang tersenyum kearahnya. Sasuke yang tidak terlalu suka padanya tidak peduli. Lagian kenapa pria ini sok akrab padanya.

Ia juga baru pertama mengenalnya, dan pria ini juga sudah merebut posisinya di tim tujuh. Apa Sai tidak tau kalau ia membencinya. Tapi, tunggu dulu… Sasuke menyeringai saat sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto saja. Aku sibuk."

"Aku tidak melihatmu sibuk."

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya, membuat Sai tertawa hambar, kemudian ia langsung menuju ke arah Naruto dan menyeret pria itu. Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Perlahan ia bangkit dan menuju Sakura yang menggeleng kepalanya melihat Naruto dan Sai.

"Sasuke-kuuun. Kamu ikut juga." (maksudnya pesta)

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita minum-minum berdua?" Sakura memasang wajah manja, senang ketika Sasuke menyapanya.

"Naruto menaruh sesuatu dalam minuman kamu."

"Heh? Apaaaa!"

Sakura meledak. "AKAN KUHAJAR SI BAKA ITU."

"Hn, suruh saja ia meminum sendiri air itu." Sakura mengangguk. Benar juga. Biar Naruto kapok dan tidak lagi menganggunya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun…ternyata Sasuke perhatian padaku, ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Sakura kembali menjerit, ia langsung menyingkir ketika Naruto terlihat di matanya. namun ia tertawa kecil dengan nada menyeramkan ketika melihat Naruto meneguk minuman itu.

**DASAR BAKA DOBE.**


End file.
